


Sixth Times a Charm

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So . . .” Hercules began, smiling politely, trying to find something to say.<br/>“Were you stood up?,” Lafayette asked, bluntly, and Hercules turned away from Aaron to give them a look. To both their surprise, and maybe his as well judging by his expression, Aaron just chuckled.</p><p>Or, Five times Herc and Laf failed to date Aaron Burr + the one time they succeeded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FigureSgayts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/gifts).



> this is going to be cute so buckle the heck in

It was early Fall, and the campus was chilly as Hercules and Lafayette made there way from their last class of the day towards the cafe on the grounds. It was just an excuse to be close, though, really, so neither complained. Their arms were connected at their elbows, and they cuddled close. Hercules opened the door for Lafayette as they made it to the entrance, and they hummed happily when the warm air and scent of hot cocoa and coffee hit them.

They had a table they’d considered theirs since first discovering the place, near the windows, able to look out at the campus and the changing trees. They pushed two of the chairs closer together as per usual, slid into their seats, settling their bags and shrugged off their coats. 

Hercules laughed when Lafayette immediately cuddled into his side again, and he rubbed their arm, before coaxing them into allowing him to get up to order. The faster they let him go, the faster he would return. They reluctantly agreed. He didn’t have to ask the other’s order, he knew it better than his own. 

When he came back they left their drinks to cool a moment and reached across to hold hands, just for the comfort of it. Lafayette’s eyes roamed the coffee shop while Hercules used his free hand to look through his school email, mind wandering.

The door had a small bell over it that rang when the door opened. Lafayette looked up, noticing Aaron Burr walk in, looking, for a moment, excited. Then his face fell as he looked around and they frowned. 

After a moment, Lafayette squeezed Hercules’ hand and spoke so lightly he almost didn’t hear.   
“I think we should ask him to sit with us.” 

Hercules looked up from his phone, Lafayette’s thumb still stroking his hand where they were clasped. 

“Hmm?” He asked, not quite sure what Lafayette was getting at. 

They nodded their head, and Hercules turned to follow their line of sight, which was apparently settled on Aaron. The man in question was still looking around the coffee shop, although now more subdued and sad. 

“What about him?” Hercules looked back at Lafayette, still confused. 

Lafayette huffed and rolled their eyes. “Ont-tu ne me pas écouté, amour? Aaron. I think we should ask him to join us.”

Hercules’ brow furrowed. “...Why?”

“Because, mon cœur, I think he has been stood up.”

Hercules looked back over at their classmate, and his heart did go out for the guy. It really did look like he had been stood up, and Hercules had been there before. It wasn’t fun.   
“I thought you didn’t like the guy?” Hercules questioned, and Lafayette shrugged.

“It’s not that I do not like him. I do not know him,” Lafayette explained. “And besides, I cannot let a poor soul go on like that. It is not in my nature.”

Lafayette gasped at the snort Hercules let out and playfully smacked him on the bicep. 

“I’m calling him over.”

And before Hercules could say another word, Lafayette was just straight up calling for him across the cafe, just like they said they were going to. The poor man looked around at the sound of his name, and looked like he didn’t appreciate the extra attention on him at this particular moment. Eventually he found them, his eyes landing on them and immediately turning a mixture of shocked and confused. Lafayette however, being Lafayette, didn’t care and continued to wave him over until he finally made his way over to their table. 

“Salut Aaron,” Lafayette greeted after the man had approached their table. 

He looked between the couple, eyes flickering down briefly at their intertwined hands before he spoke. And when he spoke, it was slow and cautious. “Hello. Lafayette, Hercules.”  
Hercules nodded at his name, and took another sip of his drink, now turning cold. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Aaron supplied after a moment.

Lafayette smiled up at him, and tapped the table in front of them. “We invited you over to join us. Please, sit.” 

Aaron eyed them suspiciously again. “Why? What do you mean?”

The Frenchman sputtered. “What do you mean, ‘what do I mean’ I mean we want you to join us at our table and chat. What is so hard about that?”

“I just meant we don’t know each other very well-”

“Could it have been my accent?” Lafayette continued, their accent noticeably thicker this time, clearly dialed up for dramatics. They looked over at Hercules, as if asking him too, before returning their attention to Aaron. “Sometimes it is hard for you Americans to understand I am told.”

“Aaron,” Hercules interrupted, drawing the man’s attention to himself and away from his ridiculous lover. “Please just sit, they could go on like this for a while.”  
Aaron nodded and finally took the seat that had been offered. Then, an awkward silence reigned down. 

“So . . .” Hercules began, smiling politely, trying to find something to say. 

“Were you stood up?,” Lafayette asked, bluntly, and Hercules turned away from Aaron to give them a look. To both their surprise, and maybe his as well judging by his expression, Aaron just chuckled. 

“Yeah, actually. I- well, I wasn’t sure they’d show up to begin with, honestly.” Aaron admitted, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal. Hercules shook his head solemnly. 

“Man, I’m sorry,” Hercules felt the urge to reach out and comfort Aaron somehow, but he wasn’t sure how the other would take it and restrained himself. 

“It’s alright; it was a nice thought, and it was disappointing, but I’ll survive.”

Lafayette hummed, looking at Aaron carefully where he sat next to Hercules before getting up without a word, heading up to the counter, just out of earshot. Hercules smiled, watching them, and Aaron looked back and forth in quiet confusion. 

“What are they doing?” He asked, and Hercules grinned. 

“I like that you assume I know,” Hercules said, knowing perfectly well. Aaron shrugged. 

When Lafayette turned to come back to the table they had a small plate with something sat on it that Aaron didn’t realize was a warm cinnamon roll until it was sat in front of him.   
“You’re obligated to have a pastry when you’re stood up,” Lafayette said, decisively, returning to their seat. “It makes it easier.” 

Aaron stared for a moment, looking surprised. Hercules lightly nudged him. “You didn’t have to,” He said, finally, to Lafayette and they nodded. 

“I know. Now eat before it is cold.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said, and frowned to look around the table there weren’t utensils anywhere. 

“Just use your fingers, Aaron. We don’t judge,” Hercules promised, and grinned at Lafayette when Aaron blushed and reached to pick it up. 

“Honestly, when you live with someone everything goes out the window. The judgement train has left the station when you see someone eat their popcorn from the bowl like a lizard,” Lafayette offered. 

“Or when you see someone pick up a stake and eat it like a hamburger because they’re so hungry.” Hercules agreed, sighing contently, and Aaron hid his mouth with a hand because he was smiling and had just taken a bite that had dribbled the frosting down his chin. Hercules grabbed a napkin for him and he looked up at the two again once a little more put together. 

“That sounds . . . interesting,” Aaron said, still smiling just a bit.

“It’s the best,” Lafayette confirmed, shooting a gooey grin at their lover, before turning back to Aaron. “Aren’t you living in the dorms?”

“Mhm, but it’s a private room. It was too nerve racking to be roomed with a stranger when I didn’t know if they’d, well, understand.” He said, motioning to himself vaguely, and Lafayette let out a sigh, nodding. 

“Ah, I see. That’s part of why I got the apartment.” 

“It’s a goddamn shame you even have to worry.” Hercules said, shaking his head, frowning. 

Aaron bit his lip, shrugging again. “It is what it is and I am who I am. I’ve gotten used to it.” 

“The world can shut the fuck up if they don’t agree.” Lafayette chimed in, and Aaron repressed an even wider smile as he took another bite of the cinnamon roll.   
They talked, then, about the school, about their majors and classes. The conversation came easy, easier than any participant expected; a pleasant surprise. Aaron was quieter, but they coaxed him into talking with a barrage of questions to get to know him better. 

“Favorite color?” 

“I don’t kn-” 

“Favorite food?” 

“I’m not sur-”

“Favorite book?”

“Can I just.” Aaron held up his hand, halting the two from speech. “Actually answer one question before you ask the next? I mean, that is the purpose right, to learn things about me?”

Lafayette flushed and glanced away and Hercules laughed softly. “Yeah. Yeah sorry man, we’ll slow down… so, what’s your favorite place then?” 

When Aaron spoke, it was soft, with a bit of a smile like he was thinking about some sort of inside joke; it drew Lafayette’s gaze back to him.

“It was my mom’s garden. A family friend took care of it after she passed so I could visit, but it got ruined a few years ago in a bad storm. I’m still looking for a new favorite.”

“I’m sorry,” Lafayette said, itching to reach forward and hold his hand, but Aaron waved them off. 

“I have to keep moving forward,” he said with a determined nod. 

The couple sensed the mood and decided to respect Aaron’s unsaid wishes. “Then, speaking of, what do you want to do once you’re out of school?” 

“Politics. Got a legacy to live up to - plus, I actually kind of enjoy it. I know it will be hard but maybe I can make it less hard for those who come after me.” 

“What would you be if you didn’t have anything to live up to?” Hercules asked and Aaron looked around for a moment, as if trying to find an answer in the ceiling. 

“I’ve never thought about it, really. It’s always kind of just been this,” He said. Starting to feel a little awkward under all the attention, Aaron asked a question before they could. “So what are you two doing after school?”

“Besides each other-” Lafayette began, and Hercules snorted and kicked them, making Aaron laugh. “I’m studying American History because I love it, but I’d like to work with Hercules as a model for this idea we were thinking of.” 

“I’m going to be a fashion designer,” Hercules cut in, suddenly very excited, talking about his dreams. “After I get some business classes out of the way here I’m going to a designing school. I picked most of it up on my own - my dad is a tailor - but once I get a degree it’ll be easier to get in the game. 

“Me and Laf were thinking the way clothing is made, and how even though it shouldn’t have a gender - because it’s fucking fabric - it’s usually made for certain body types. If we made a gender neutral clothing line that accounts for people wearing whatever they want while also accounting for the fact that body shapes will be super different for some people, maybe Laf wouldn’t have to struggle through a million dresses that have cap sleeves that don’t let people who wear dresses have arm muscles.”   
During Hercules’ explanation, Aaron had sat up straighter, his interest thoroughly peaked. Lafayette figured he must get the struggle too and their heart went out for him.

“That’s an incredible idea,” He said, softly, quietly, like he was embarrassed to compliment too loudly.

“Thanks,” Hercules smiled, and then he shrugged. “Just makes sense. Here, let me get you a drink.” he offered, and Aaron blushed.

“You don’t-”

“- Need to. He knows. Now tell us what you’d like.” Lafayette insisted, reaching over to grab his hand just for a moment. 

They ran their fingers lightly over Aaron’s skin, and he stuttered. “I-I usually just get a plain black coffee.”

Lafayette wrinkled their nose. “No sugar?” They asked like it was the most heathenous thing they’ve ever heard.

“Not everyone likes their drinks to be ninety percent sugar, Love,” Hercules teased.

“Really, I’ll drink almost anything. I just don’t normally have the incentive to try new things or to put in extra effort, so I just take things how I get them. You can surprise me, if you want,” Aaron offered, clearly amused. Hercules saw the look in Lafayette’s eyes and couldn’t help but laugh, not surprised when they got up with him when he moved to go. 

Before Hercules could get far however, Lafayette was pushing him back down into his seat. “You stay, cher, I will be the hero and save this pour soul from his bitter taste buds.”   
Aaron laughed at Lafayette’s antics and shook his head. However, Lafayette didn’t move, instead held out a hand and raised a brow expectantly at their boyfriend. Hercules scoffed, but pulled out his wallet none the less. 

“Oh, that’s how it is, huh?” 

Lafayette’s smile was sugar coated and they batted their lashes as they snatched the money from his hand. “I’ll pay you back later,” They licked their lips, winked and sauntered off towards the counter, leaving behind two flabbergasted men in their wake. 

“Are they, are they always…” Aaron trailed off, not quite able to articulate what he wanted.

Fortunately, Hercules understood, nodding his head. “Yeah,” he replied, his eyes still glued to Lafayette’s back. 

“Are you gunna be okay?” Aaron asked, teasing, but blushing a bit still as they asked. 

“Mmm, what? Yeah of course. Lafayette is a dirty tease, but don’t worry - I’ll get them back later.”

Aaron groaned at the implication, grateful Hercules’ couldn’t see how his face was burning, and Hercules laughed, a deep, comforting sound.  
Despite his confidence, Hercules’ gaze kept drifting back to his Lafayette. “You really love them don’t you?”

Hercules didn’t even try to tear his eyes away from Lafayette. “Yeah, I really do.”

“You’re a lucky man.” 

Finally, Hercules looked over at Aaron, a soft smile on his lips. “I am. You will be too, someday. Soon."

That earned Hercules a scoff. “No, come on, man I’m serious. I haven’t known you well for very long Aaron, but I’d like to. You’re a catch.”

Aaron blinked at Hercules before opening his mouth to respond. “I-”

“Give me your phone? I’ll give you our numbers,” Hercules insisted.

“I-” Aaron couldn’t think of a reason why not, and he found he didn’t really want to anyway. “Okay.”

Just as he was handing his phone over, Lafayette had returned and they let out a joyous noise, snatching the device away from Hercules.  
“Wonderful. We can meet up again sometime,” Lafayette’s fingers were flying over the keyboard. Then, they looked up with that charming smile directed right at Aaron. “You’re quite the catch you know.”

Wait what? 

Aaron looked at Hercules, who was grinning. He mouthed, “Quite the catch”, as he wrapped an arm around Lafayette’s shoulders.  
Eventually, Aaron got his phone back complete with two new numbers and apparently two new friends. He couldn’t help but laugh at the names Lafayette had put for their numbers. 

One contact, which Aaron assumed was Lafayette, was just a barrage of emojis. In his mind, he couldn’t find a better name for them than flirty, should they be teenagers. The other contact was just simply HUNKules. Just looking at the names gave Aaron a fuzzy yet exciting feeling in his chest. 

Lafayette and Hercules began bickering jokingly again and Aaron couldn’t help but feel happy as he watched them and just a little glad that his date didn’t show.   
They sat and talked a bit longer, before the evening was night and getting colder. Aaron wasn’t wearing a jacket, so as they decided to head out, they couple walking him back to the dorm, Hercules wrapped his coat around Aaron’s shoulders. 

Lafayette noticed, and took off their scarf, wrapping it around Aaron’s neck. He was blushing vividly, thankful for the cover of night. Both had an arm around his shoulders.   
Once they had reached his dorm, Aaron turned to them, not sure what to say. He was saved though, when Lafayette stepped forward, However, Lafayette didn’t take back their scarf like he had expected, instead only used it to pull him closer to them. Their lips came close and Aaron’s breath caught, unsure of their intentions. A fruity scent surrounded him, a bit like strawberries, and Aaron almost shivered. He felt their lips graze up his cheek till their breath was hot on his ear.

“Take care of yourself cher; bundle up.” 

A soft kiss was being pressed into his cheek and then Lafayette was gone, back beside Hercules as if it all had been a dream. 

He went to pull off Hercules’ coat, unsling the scarf, but Hercules reached forward to stop him. 

“Give it back next time we see each other. We’ll text.” 

“Thank you. Goodnight,” He breathed, seeing it in the air, and the chill that he’d barely felt with them beside him creeped back in and reminded he was awake. He shivered when the couple intertwined hands, and he wasn’t sure if it was the cold. 

“Goodnight.” They said, both said, in sync in a way that should’ve been eery, but with them somehow it just belonged. They waited for him to go inside before heading off.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this ship


End file.
